guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:130.58/archive
This is a dump of old, inactive threads. I do not check this page for comments. Ever. If you would like to comment on something here, please either resurrect the thread by moving it back to my talk page, or just plain start a new thread there. W/R Build You said: "Energy constraints melt away if you're using Warrior's Endurance. So I think a W/R version is definitely quite viable, and can even escape most energy problems, as long as you ditch the Tactics (I love Tactics, but it just doesn't work here) and get some Strength instead. But I agree with you, in general: this build seems a bit too defense for an axe poisoner, to me, really, and doesn't use Cyclone Axe, as stated - if that's the case, you're better off going with sword so that you can stack poison and bleeding (from the easy-to-charge-up Sever Artery). Also, given that axe base damage is lousy and they depend on high Axe Mastery to get devastating criticals, no Strength and low Axe Mastery is rather a poor choice, imho. --130.58 06:34, 17 February 2006 (CST)" Now, as a novice W/R who is unfortunately not gifted with the insights into the inner workings of the games as some others are, it appears to me that the combination of a Warrior primary and a Ranger secondary is 'gimped' due to gameplay reasons. Nevertheless I refuse to give up this class combination as it has been the state of my primary for all the time I have played Guild Wars. So I was wondering... about the comment above, it seems like a surely tenable build, does it not? Do you have any other insights into how to make a right proper axe poisoner build? The conversation was at Talk:W/R Axe Poisoner by the way. 69.124.143.230 06:54, 17 February 2006 (CST) :I think W/R is doable, but that the example build there is untennable. I replied on the page, as I thought it would be topical. I will compose a response about my general thoughts about Warriors, Rangers, and Warrior/Rangers and post it here in a few hours. --130.58 08:06, 17 February 2006 (CST) Skill box voting So... are you going to vote Vertical vs Horizontal layout, and various Elite flagging choices? The exact landscape style isn't on the ballot, so you wouldn't be holding out, waiting for any new option to popup (unless it's a new elite-flagging option). -PanSola 08:19, 24 February 2006 (CST) :Oh, almost forgot! Thank you for the reminder. --130.58 09:56, 24 February 2006 (CST) Is this an account? Or an IP address? :S — Skuld 03:48, 2 March 2006 (CST) :Hint: it's not four digits and I have the ability to make minor edits and upload pictures. --130.58 06:30, 2 March 2006 (CST) :: you can do minor edits without having an account. Accounts are only to keep better track of your contributions and properly joining the community. --Tizzy 13:46, 2 March 2006 (CST) :::Quickie: NO, you CAN'T make minor edits anonymously. I believe it's for admins that are filtering out minor changes. They want to see all anon. edits and therefore, no minor option. — Lunarbunny 14:16, 2 March 2006 (CST) ::::Correct. The check box does not appear in the edit options. Likewise, anonymous users definitely can't upload things (and, of course, you don't get personal preferences and watch lists and other stuff that's linked to your account settings). Anonymous accounts are technically less private than real accounts, too, because anyone can freely see your IP. --130.58 14:28, 2 March 2006 (CST) :In response to a question you might have, which is "Why pick such a dumb name?": :1. I had already posted a bunch of stuff from just my IP address. :2. I wasn't feeling very creative at the time. ::No kidding. You ripped off 84.175! --68.142.14.59 15:21, 2 March 2006 (CST) :3. Sometimes I post from machines other than that one. This is what actually motivated me to get the account. They're all in the 130.58.xxx.xxx IP range, though, and I know of no one else who posts to Guildwiki from that range, so it made sense to use this as a name that can be easily associated with any forgot-to-log-in posts I make in a discussion. --130.58 14:28, 2 March 2006 (CST) Nice work on your user page I like it, it's very clean and the pictures really set it off well. Unfortunately my userpage is a text dump... it looks so cluttered, I will have to revise it. Good work 130.58 10.4 --Jamie 20:25, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :Thank you. Mmm, I see build bars on your user page, as well as on some others (User:Skuld, User:Shandy). I should put those up. Unfortunately, that requires actually pinning down my builds... sigh. Okay, maybe I won't do that anytime soon... --130.58 20:37, 4 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, your user page is nice now. Only one thing bothers me; The images are next to the text of 2 different characters, not only the one they belong to. You could add more text or scale the images smaller (I would prefer more text, the images are fine now). You could maby add a table of achievements to each character like Karlos. ::Here is a list of user pages which I liked (I went through all of them, atleast I think so). User:Evil_Greven, User:Jamie, User:Karlos, User:LordBiro, User:MightyGiant, User:Neck, User:Skuld, User:Kalomeli (duplicate to mine :) ) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 20:52, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, I do plan to add more text (I find mission lists a bit annoying to maintain, but I probably want to put equipment up, since I'm rather a fan of interesting customization options) or some build bars. I just, well, haven't written it yet. --130.58 21:17, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :I like it too. The composition of your character images is better than I've seen elsewhere. You've made me think about improving my own. Aeryss looks so impressive in silhouette. My character shots look like they were taken on class picture day. :Also, I learned a few tricks I didn't know before. --Wee Tommy 14:14, 11 June 2006 (CDT) Great pics, thanks for the comment too Love the ranger and necro pics. I'll see ya in game some time. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Unchain (talk • ) 02:28, 21 April 2006. :Thanks for letting me know, I'm new to the whole editing thing, just putting my userpage up for now. Thanks once again! Unchain 02:51, 21 April 2006 (CDT) ::Also, I love the way your necro looks. The Fanatic's gloves with the rest are awesome!-Unchain 03:04, 21 April 2006 (CDT) No problem I always get a couple of the mesmer skills mixed up myself. To make things worst one of them is a hex and the other is an enchantment! (T/ ) 18:58, 23 May 2006 (CDT) Hey now Shouldn't you be in game getting me some Jadeite Shards? Hehe, just kidding. I have something for Amelyssan if you want it. ;) -Gares 11:14, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :I keep a 10-to-5 research job over the summer. With an hour for Guildwiki lunch. — 130.58 (talk) (12:05, 22 June 2006 (CDT)) ::Isn't that nice. I am working 11 hour days now. Never leave college. -Gares 12:18, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ouch. But, yeah, sure, I'll take free swag! Never one not to accept free swag! — 130.58 (talk) (12:30, 22 June 2006 (CDT)) :::(Follow-up: I got free swag! Gares rocks!) — 130.58 (talk) (10:12, 23 June 2006 (CDT)) dye i've got a fair amount of money i can put to figuring this out. tell me what you need to determine the color values (preferably the underling ones) and i'll do everything i can to help. also note that yaks bend is considered white light. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:57, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :Hmm... I was thinking of using the Photoshop "eyedropper" or the equivalent, but I think writing a program to take a bitmapped image file, average a small area of pixels (i.e. a box covering the dye icon), and spit out the results would give me more accurate data. First step is to get something that works to generate values from screenshots. We should be able to answer the mixing question (commutative vs. associative) quickly enough with that. If that works well, we can then figure out a more complex solution or just generate a lot of values with this one and see if it's possible to do some kind of fitting or whatever on the data. But I think commutativity/associativity is a good first test to see whether the trick will even work. :I'm going away for the weekend but will put some effort into this on Sunday. I'll message you in-game so we can figure out the details and logistics once I return. Thanks for your interest! — 130.58 (talk) 12:28, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::enjoy your trip. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:34, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Consider this my rant box for pet peeves Okay, seriously, people, I can understand all the userboxes and rounded edges and crap. I can understand making a user page being the first (or sometimes even only) thing some people do on the wiki. But this shit with all the ever-increasingly-larger signature images needs to stop. They're tacky, obfuscate your name, and clutter up pages. Ever notice how the forums with big graphical user signature are always the ones with no actual reasoned discourse on them? — 130.58 (talk) 21:25, 23 July 2006 (CDT) : I know what you mean. I kinda feel the same way although I've given up on telling people what to do. ~ Nilles (chat) 09:11, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::Speaking of rounded edges... I like your user page, by the way. It's crisp and cute and... yay Edward! ::And it reminds me that I should take some better screenshots of my characters. — 130.58 (talk) 11:31, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks! Glad you like it. I should overhaul the screens on my page, too. At least in terms of format. ~ Nilles (chat) 12:04, 9 October 2006 (CDT) N/Me Prophecies SS Necromancer could you adjust your vote based on my recent corrections to this build? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:00, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Complications in build vetting You've already commented on Talk:W/any Utility Warrior and you might be interested on how it developed. After I put the vote template up, 5 novice users cast their vote within mere two hours. I've already commented on Tanaric's page concerning the issue and I would also like to hear what you have to say about it. ~ Nilles (chat) 09:11, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :I think you played it harder than I would've. A good trick would have been to leave each one a talk message like "hey, could you please give me about a paragraph worth to explain your support" and see if they ever replied. :Skuld's basically on that now by asking for IGNs anyway, though. :I'm not saying that to put you down, I'm just saying that your method is more direct. The fact that five people all commented without any of them, say, specifying which of the four builds they actually tried leaves me thinking that the suspicions are warranted. — 130.58 (talk) 10:53, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm a direct kind of a guy. However, it looks like I was too slow. Skuld the Quick already had his way with them. ;) ~ Nilles (chat) 10:57, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::Ah, okay. I thought you prompted that. — 130.58 (talk) 10:58, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I did. He was just two steps ahead when I posted on his talk page. ~ Nilles (chat) 11:18, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Contact Hey Shade, Come in game or contact me via one of my contact infos. I forgot to tell you of some activites the alliance is doing which you will be very interested in. Also, should be able to get Photoshop from a friend, but not sure when, so I'll attach the maps in an email. Speaking of emails, register your email address for pete's sake. :P — Gares 09:11, 6 November 2006 (CST) Vital Backbreaker Thats extremely old and been unfavored for a while now :P --Blastedt(Talk) 17:08, 16 December 2006 (CST) :Builds flip-flop between categories all the time (and not just with purges like the one Skuld et al. are working on now). I extra-unfavor or extra-favor anything I see where I have clear and obvious thoughts about the concept. — 130.58 (talk) 17:25, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::>.> --Blastedt(Talk) 17:45, 16 December 2006 (CST) EDS (moved comment) Question: Is your guild a full PvE? When you say elite missions, it's everything from Urgoz to DoA right? Or are you currently doing DoA now? I'm caught in between worlds! PvE or PvP.... *sigh* Was just curious.--Sairier 13:33, 18 December 2006 (CST) :EDS mostly does PvE stuff. We're actually pretty nicely represented on the wiki -- you probably see Gares everywhere, and Aratak's monk's tattooed hand appears in a lot of item pictures. The elite missions were with a mixed group, though, not just guildmates -- probably half and half, organized through one particular friend (but non-member) of the guild. I'm personally taking a break from such stuff because of, well, classes. The alliance we're in has some alliance AB groups going, too. — 130.58 (talk) 14:08, 18 December 2006 (CST) New builds policy proposal Hi. As somebody who has made several contributions to the discussion at Project talk:No Original Builds I just wanted to draw your attention to an alternative policy I've proposed at Project:Build Split. If you've got the time I'd be very grateful if you could give it a read through and leave any comment you may have on its talk page. Thanks! --NieA7 10:42, 19 December 2006 (CST) The Userbox invasion OH NO!!!!!!!! It has begun =) --Midnight08 14:56, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Oh, noes!! And you started it! This shall not go unpunished, I promise (translation: I have a screwy idea that I'm too busy to work on right now; wait and see). — 130.58 (talk) 00:47, 22 December 2006 (CST) Removal of offensive comments Just for the record, didn't want our precious admins being insulted. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:21, 21 December 2006 (CST) Flailing Dragon Would you mind if I made some minor changes? I've never thought that just two attack skills is enough for PvE, especially two rather adrenaline costy ones. I was thinking, why not just drop Enraging Charge completely and take like Sever Artery + Gash in the optional, or even Distracting Blow and Silverwing Slash? Moving targets usually isn't a problem in PvE. "For Great Justice!" isn't really needed with IAS (PvE builds usually have just one or the other), and you could place another utility skill (your condition removal). Lastly, just wondering if you would mind making it W/Mo, since we need a good NF Pally build in our Warrior section. Thanks! =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:34, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Have you tried the combo as written? You can replace Enraging Charge with something else, but Flail + FGJ is the core of the build. That's how you spam 20 attacks -- all of them attack skills -- during the time that FGJ is up (during that burst of power, every DS charges a Sun/Moon and vice versa, with copious opportunities to activate Lion's Comfort in between). Conventional wisdom aside, not having IAS means you're wasting FGJ completely. With the ease at which 5 out of the 10 existing classes spread conditions (and four of those are great with Deep Wounds), I don't see a strong reason to trade damage output for more condition spam. :Also: it's not a Nightfall build. Both attack skills are Factions-only. You don't want to make it a pally since you won't be bringing condition removal if you're on a strong team (a monk can easily cover that for trivial energy cost, and Blind is the only troublesome condition). :Now, builds posted to Guildwiki are community projects. You can go ahead and change it if you really want to. I won't throw a fit. But you're basically saying "make it a generic (PvP) Dragon Slasher with Lion's Comfort instead of Healing Signet". Why bother? — 130.58 (talk) 03:36, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Woah, hold on there, you're going a mile a minute. =P All I said that since you have an optional, it would be better to just put Mending Touch in there, since people are always looking for a good Wammo build to use. It's definately not going to be a generic PvP Dragon Slasher. I've tried it with the current setup, and found it better to have more attack skills that deal even more damage, since IAS is already available to you. Other attacks such as the ones I mentioned, would increase the effectiveness of the build in PvE; the faster the kills, the better. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:24, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::Isn't a W/any good enough for a paladin build, though? I mean, it says "any"... :::Hmm... you should be spamming just the two attacks while FGJ is up, but I can see a third there. Adrenaline-based to take advantage of Dragon Slash (though we can use an energy attack since the energy gain with a zealous sword is pretty crazy). For our purposes, Standing Slash is decent. :::I actually want to try and put Steelfang in there, but that's an entirely different build... — 130.58 (talk) 15:20, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::::That's an excellent suggestion. Standing Slash is practically made for these builds. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:23, 27 December 2006 (CST) Current experiment: Now the Optional gets Lion's Comfort, condition removal, or a utility skill, but the standard build is Strength and Swordsmanship only. However, we just traded some survivability for damage. — 130.58 (talk) 17:04, 27 December 2006 (CST) :I was thinking of replacing FGJ, but go on. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:05, 27 December 2006 (CST) 130.58!?!? I have the same starting IP! (Not now, most of the time...) I wonder why... Just saying hi that's all. Also, why were you awake two and a half hours ago is beyond me... Jiang 05:58, 27 December 2006 (CST) :I'm onto you! I still have that picture! Err, somewhere. Okay, so I can't find it right now. But, needless to say, I still have it! Let's do Sunjiang together today or tomorrow. ;) — 130.58 (talk) 15:29, 27 December 2006 (CST) (Untitled) Thanks for the advice! Ayumbhara 05:36, 2 January 2007 (CST) :No problem. ;) — 130.58 (talk) 05:38, 2 January 2007 (CST)